


Illness

by GirlInTheShadows99



Category: Akatsuki - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Romance, Sickness, Tragedy, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInTheShadows99/pseuds/GirlInTheShadows99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old comrade of Sasori's is dying in Suna with nothing left. No teammates. No family. Alone. She's ready to make her way from the world of cruelty and death. With hope gone she's finally letting go. Even in denial of emotions, Sasori cannot deny how he refuses to accept that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illness

I’m tired of dying and I’m tired of being weak; those were the only things going through her head for the time being as her thoughts flashed back to a different, a better time. A time now lost in the past.  
She was running through the deserted parts of Suna a joy filled smile widespread on her face. The cool wind kept her from sweating too much in the desert heat, besides all she needed to do was keep out of reach long enough for Sasori to really get his butt in gear. She’d once again snuck into the stingy workroom of his and taken one of his most recent projects, this time she’d gained more ground beforehand by distracting him first by knocking over a different project. Although she had no problems with Sasori no Danna’s workroom, in fact she spent a majority of her time there working on various new poison concoctions she could come up with. But the twelve year old still believed her friend needed fresh air and dragging him out had become too much work. She’d been running up a sand dune that’s steepness had slowed her down enough that once at the top her red haired companion was able to tackle her down. They rolled down to the base of the dunes the light sands cushioning their fall. As she sat up Sasori was getting his bearings as well, shaking bits of sand from his hair but she couldn’t be bothered with that when she looked upon him with her brilliant innocent smile planted firmly on her face. Sasori looked at her disgruntled. He paused a moment “I got sand. In my mouth” that stoic expression remained firmly in place but she just couldn’t help bursting into giggles at him. Giving him her sweetest smile she handed the puppet back to him. Finally a small grin snuck its way onto his face brightening it to her Rya’s pleasure. But in the middle of her laughing fit he grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it right in her. Now it was Sasori’s turn to give her a fake innocent smirk as she pouted at him, spitting the gross sand out of her own mouth.  
Rya found herself smiling at the memory, that sand had tasted really bad. But sadly her fun had ended soon after that until soon following Sasori no Danna’s disappearance from the village she ended up confined to the hospital with IV’s stuck in her. It had been an incident long forgotten when she was a child when she’d accidentally inhaled poison. The poison should’ve been countered after all these years but it had truly been eating away at her lungs until it came to the point where walking around was too difficult for the girl to bear breathing. Her life as the poison specialist ANBU of Suna came to an abrupt end and before long she was left alone. People and friends around her died out although their losses were never as great as that of two people; her mother and Sasori. Rya once again frowned and looked to the window, the skies, freedom to go as she wished. Sighing she turned away from the red sky that darkened slowly as minutes ticked by, as her life continued to fade. Until the last of her chakra managed to sense something she hadn’t felt in ages.

The familiar signature of Danna, the only one she’d ever memorized completely even at this sickness. Then there was a gust and before her he spoke softly “I never imagined...” His voice was the same, stoic with those undertones of emotions giving an aggravated tone. But Rya couldn’t bear to look up to meet his gaze by the window, keeping her back to him stubbornly. Sasori grunted quietly, his impatience forever lasting he walked around to the other side of the bed, narrowly avoiding the different chords and tubes connected to her. He placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head to face him. Meeting his shining red eyes matching his hair Sasori’s heart broke at what he saw; Rya’s once bright blonde hair now hanging limply by her sides and amethyst eyes that always shone like a star now faded to a blip in the sky. It caused a pain he hadn’t felt since leaving her that night and disappearing from her life and now returning, he only felt cruel. She tore her gaze away from his and laughed half-heartedly “All these years you could’ve come, but you choose now, when I’m on death’s doorstep and don’t even have the energy to hit you across the head for leaving like that you baka.” He couldn’t help a sigh even as she continued momentarily a spark of her old self returning as she brought a finger to her lip saying wryly “Well then maybe it does make sense that you waited...”

Rya paused and stared at him her eyes watering the unshed tears from years of pain and loss, “Why did you leave Sasori-kun?” “Rya, it’s hard—““No! You’re not giving me that shit! Tell me Sasori damn it. Just...tell me, I need to know.” Sasori sat gingerly beside her on her bed running a hand along her hair but she continued. “Please Sasori, I need to know, I’m too tired for this now. I’ve...been fighting to stay alive for so long, for all these years, but I just can’t anymore. I miss the days where I was strong and healthy. Where I wasn’t dependant. When...when I was important in this village, but now I’m nothing. The elders have forgotten about me, my comrades are dead or M.I.A. and I have...nothing. I don’t want to be sick and just that fact is killing me more than anything because there was a point when they might’ve been able to do something but I’d never be a kunoichi again anyhow and after,” she paused and took a shaky breath getting worked up and having difficulties, “after you were gone that was the only purpose I could find...But you were gone, I convinced myself you were dead although I did a damned bad job at it...Please Sasori, just tell me, why, before I’m gone?” Sasori’s frown deepened at the thought as he tried to find an answer but his calm exterior was fading as he looked at her watering and hopeless purple eyes.  
“I was invited to join an organization and I had realized, or believed at the time, that I hated this village and a part of me wanted to believe I hated and pitied everything in it without my parents, I was bitter...” He kept searching for something better to say, but it was then a cold pale hand touched his face. “It’s ok Sasori-kun, I understand.” But as Rya smiled softly at him she could tell he finally took note of something; her breathing was more laboured than it should have been; with his spies he’d known she’d have three months left at minimum with the life support. Though once he surveyed the room he sported a glare towards her as something worse than any poison struck his heart. “You...” he whispered disbelieving to her, Rya looked to the fading sunset “I requested to be taken off of my life support an hour ago, I have about two hours left, maybe three in unconsciousness probably,” she faced him sadly “I was tired, I still am...” she whispered leaning back against her pillows facing him as everything started to go dark around her losing consciousness. “I’m glad you did what you wanted, I just...I’m too tired because you were what I lived for Sasori-kun,” she took one forced breath, “I lov–” but then to Rya everything went black and she was lost in a deep echoing tunnel.

When light finally returned to Rya it took a few moments before other things came to her, first was scent; a sweet calming smell, like lavender. Then touch; a soft fabric underneath her with the strange lack of tubes connected to her followed quickly by sound but very little could be heard except for quiet steady breathing matching her own. Until finally the white faded to actual sight and she was staring up at ceiling in utter bewilderment. Rya didn’t understand, she was supposed to be dead...  
But suddenly of its own accord her body steadily sat up and her legs shifted to hang over the side of the bed hands propped on either side of her. She blinked in confusion when a red headed Sasori walked up to her, right hand held in the air with blue chakra strings flowing from the tips of his fingers. Eyes widening she was able to see that they were firmly connected to her and that she was no longer human, although her body felt and looked completely as her own. Looking up again Sasori was now a foot away eyeing her carefully but she couldn’t form the words. Instead he did as he looked towards the ground facing his feet. “You’re body should function properly quickly, but it may take some adjusting to be able to move quickly for a few days, otherwise you’re completely back to perfect health...” he trailed off slightly but looked up when Rya could find it in her to speak. “I don’t...understand, how? Why?” “Because, when I left I realized I’d left behind my heart, the one who let me have one. Besides,” he looked up at her a sly look crossing his eyes, “did you really think I’d let you leave without finishing off that sentence?” She narrowed her eyes and raised a brow teasingly “Oh really I can’t really recall, must be the almost dying thing, in fact, who are you?” Sasori rolled his eyes hiding his joy at having her back to him. He leaned a bit closer, his hand holding the chakra strings letting them fall away and moving to cup her cheek “Always the jokester...” But never continued as he pressed their lips together and they let out the love they felt for each other through that sole precious kiss.

Rya pulled back and leaned her forehead against his her amethyst eyes lighting up as he stared into them, “Hmm...I guess I remember. I love you Sasori no Danna, my introverted baka.” she then pulled back quickly and wacked him a good one across the back of the head. Smirking Rya jumped to her feet and kissed his cheek, before whispering in his ears, “Leave again without me and you’ll definitely regret It.” yet Sasori only pulled her into his arms “Says the one who always ate sand after stealing my puppets and by the way, I love you too.”


End file.
